El hermano pequeño de mi mejor amigo
by Keep Dreaming Darling
Summary: Harry viene a vivir con su madre y Liam por primera vez, sin saber que su visita traera serios cambios no solo para su familia sino tambien para Louis, el mejor amigo de su hermano, él cual parece tener serios problemas para pensar claramente cuando tiene al chico de rizos salvajes cerca. ¿A Liam le ira gustar el repentino interes de su amigo en su hermanito? Slash Larry


**I. La Llegada**

- Y ¿por qué dijiste que venía otra vez? – Volvió a preguntar Louis a Liam por enésima vez ese día.

- Porque… - Respondió Liam tomando un respiro dramático – Y esta será la última vez que lo repito – Volvió su vista a la carretera y prosiguió – Papá consiguió un nuevo trabajo y a Harry no le gusta el lugar, así que mamá decidió que ya era tiempo que viniera a vivir con nosotros.

Louis se mordió el labio mientras procesaba nuevamente la respuesta de su amigo, su ceño se arrugo de pronto y sus manos comenzaron a moverse nerviosamente sobre su regazo.

- Ni siquiera lo intentes – Advirtió Zayn, el cual iba sentado en el asiento trasero – Liam dejo bastante claro que sería la última vez que respondía a una de tus preguntas.

- Ni siquiera estaba pensando en preguntar algo – Se defendió Louis desde el asiento del copiloto.

- Oh por favor, Louis – Se burló Stan junto a Zayn – Conocemos esa expresión curiosa en tu rostro, solo escúpelo y ya.

- Pero Liam dijo… - Zayn no alcanzo a terminar cuando Stan lo interrumpió con una de sus bromas.

- Y tú como siempre preocupándote por lo que Liam dice – Zayn se sonrojo e inclino su cabeza para ocultarlo, entre tanto Stan dirigió su atención hacia Louis y continuo – Adelante, amigo, pregunta.

- Solo, bueno, es extraño que después de tantos años de haber evitado venir a vivir con ustedes – Louis se detuvo un momento para medir la expresión de Liam y asegurarse de que sus palabras no estaba yendo un poco lejos – De pronto haya aceptado tan rápido la oferta de tu madre.

- Si, ahora que lo pienso, Louis tiene razón – Stan coincidió - ¿Por qué, Liam? ¿Por qué ahora?

- ¡Uy, Dios! – Se quejó Liam, apretando el volante con frustración – Les juro, ustedes son peor que mi madre cuando me pregunto si Danielle y yo ya estábamos teniendo sexo.

Los tres chicos volvieron su cabeza hacia Liam, expectantes de pronto por su respuesta.

- ¿Y…? – Pregunto Louis, gesticulando exageradamente con sus manos, impaciente.

- ¿y, que? – Pregunto Liam confundido.

- ¿Están teniendo sexo? – Continuo Stan con una sonrisa pervertida en el rostro.

- No, por supuesto que no – Respondió Liam, apretando el acelerador al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Ja! – Se burló Zayn, extendiendo sus manos hacia los rostros de Louis y Stan – Ustedes, chicos me deben 10 dólares cada uno.

- ¿Apostaron sobre mi vida sexual? – Pregunto sorprendido Liam.

- Si – Respondió Louis sin ningún atisbo de vergüenza.

- ¿Y Zayn fue el único que creyó en mi honor? – Intento nuevamente, aún más sorprendido.

- ¿Qué puedo decir? – Respondió Stan, sacando su billetera de su bolso – Tu comportamiento promiscuo con ella me daba mucho que desear.

- ¡¿Comportamiento promiscuo?! – Exclamo Liam alterado, de paso apretando el freno provocando un fuerte espasmo en el auto.

- Li, hablaremos de esto en tu casa, tranquilos y relajados – Susurraba Louis, mientras acariciaba el brazo de su amigo – Y ustedes chicos – Les grito a Zayn a Stan – Más les vale que se queden callados porque yo aún quiero vivir.

- Gracias Lou – Respondió Liam, más calmado.

- No hay de que, amigo – Sonrió Louis – Y ah, ahora que me acuerdo – Empezó vacilante – No recuerdo que hayas respondido mi pregunta sobre tu hermano.

- Louis… - Liam volteo su cabeza lentamente.

- Si, Li – Respondió inocentemente el chico.

- ¡Cállate! – Exclamo amenazante.

- Esta bien – Accedió a regañadientes.

El viaje continuo callado, con los cuatro chicos pendientes de la carretera, bueno, hasta que Louis tuvo que hacer nuevamente un comentario.

- La próxima vez que necesitemos viajar los cuatro juntos de nuevo en un auto, después de las prácticas de futbol, recuérdenme obligarlos a tomar una ducha.

- Lo hubiéramos hecho, como lo hacemos normalmente después de la práctica, pero alguien estaba muy emocionado de volver a casa lo antes posible – Respondió Stan dándole una muy directa mirada a Liam.

- Oh Vamos, no he visto a Harry desde navidad – Se defendió Liam automáticamente – Aparte – Su rostro adquirió un brillo travieso – No recuerdo haber invitado a ninguno de ustedes a venir.

- Crees que después de haber hablado toda la semana sobre tu hermano – Empezó Louis asombrado – ¿Nosotros íbamos a querer dejarte solo en este momento?

- Además – Susurro Zayn acercándose a Liam – Nosotros estamos igual de emocionados de conocer a Harry como tú de volver a verlo.

- Gracias Zayn – Respondió Liam, sonriéndole por el espejo retrovisor, sus ojos vacilaron cuando escucho una tos falsa a su lado – Y Louis y Stan, en serio, gracias chicos.

- De nada – Dijeron al unísono.

Después de eso, Liam finalmente llego a su calle y se detuvo en la gran casa roja llena de todo tipo de plantas y flores, resulta que su madre adora la naturaleza, y estaciono el auto. Los cuatro chicos bajaron rápidamente del coche y se apresuraron a entrar, Liam fue el primero en abrir la puerta y le siguieron rápidamente sus amigos.

- Harry – Exclamo fuerte.

Su madre súbitamente salió de la cocina y respondió:

- Esta arriba, ya viene.

Los chicos dejaron sus bolsos junto a la puerta y esperaron pacientemente, la casa olía delicioso y los estómagos de Liam, Louis, Zayn y Stan gruñeron en respuesta.

- Creo que voy a tener más invitados a la cena – Susurro su madre juguetonamente.

- Oh, eso sería maravilloso, me muero de hambre – Respondió Louis.

Todos dirigieron su atención a Louis por su comentario, que no se dieron cuenta del pequeño chico bajando las escaleras.

- ¿Interrumpo…? – Susurro bajito, con una voz muy grave para pertenecer a un niño de su edad.

La mirada de todos voló al muchacho, este vestía unos jeans ajustados, una camiseta que afirmaba odiar la escuela, zapatillas vans y su cabeza estaba cubierta por rizos salvajes.

- Nunca – Respondió Liam, acercándose rápidamente a su hermano y abrazándolo fuertemente, el chico lucia pequeño entre sus brazos.

- Yyuu, Li, hueles horrible – Se quejó Harry, tratando de liberarse.

- Si, Harry, yo también te extrañe – Se rio Liam, desordenándole el cabello a su hermano.

- No te metas con mi cabello – Exclamo Harry.

- No llevas ni cinco minutos aquí y ya estas peleando con tu hermano – La señora Style regaño a Liam.

- ¡Qué vergüenza, Li! – Se burló Louis, desde su sitio.

Liam soltó a Harry y lo tomo de la mano para acercarlo a los chicos.

- Mira, Harry, estos son mis mejores amigos, de los que tanto te hable todas las veces que iba a verte – Sonrió complacido, apuntando al moreno – Este de aquí es Zayn – ambos se saludaron de mano – Liam continuo, apuntando – Este es Stan – Harry quiso darle la mano pero el chico exigió chocar los cinco – Lo siento – Se disculpó Liam – Él acostumbra a saludar así a todo el mundo – Siguió apuntando – Y este es…

- Louis – Finalizo Harry, sonriente.

El de rizos le tendió la mano, la cual el de ojos azules respondió complacientemente, ambos sonrieron un momento y luego se separaron.

- Oh, Liam, tiene los mismo rizos que tu tenías a su edad – Extendió la mano y los toco complacientemente – Pero tuviste que rasurarte la cabeza, idiota egoísta.

- Oh, lo siento por pensar en mi antes que en ti, Louis – Fingió horror frente a la situación – Pero que egoísta persona soy.

- No importa Liam – Respondió Stan – Igual te amamos.

- Gracias chicos, no sé qué hice para merecer esto – Rodo sus ojos y continuo – No en serio, no sé qué hice para que Dios me castigara con ustedes – Zayn le dio un puñetazo juguetón en respuesta - ¡Como sea! – Exclamo y volvió a dirigir su atención a su hermano - ¿Cómo supiste que era Louis?

- Lo supuse – Afirmo Harry, entre risas, frente a la situación que acababa de presenciar – Era el último que quedaba y siempre pareces hablar mucho de "un Louis", así que como es de suponer, su nombre se me quedo grabado.

- Aaww Liam, no puedes dejar de hablar de mi cuando estas lejos – Se burló Louis, tirándose sobre su amigo – Y dime, ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que tienes un pequeño enamoramiento en mí? – Comenzó a acariciarle el rostro – Apuesto que cada vez que vas a la cama, escribes; "Querido Diario: Hoy Louis se veía increíble en su uniforme de futbol…"

- Ya cállate, Lou – Grito Zayn, tratando de liberar a Liam de su agarre – No ves que estas avergonzándolo delante de su hermano.

- Eso quisieras – Exclamo Liam a Louis – No todo el mundo está enamorado de ti.

- Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso – Se unió Stan, dándole un pequeño golpe al trasero de Louis – Nadie puede resistirse a esto.

- Tienes un punto, pero, qué demonios estoy diciendo – Exclamo espantando Liam – Mira Louis, si no tuviera una novia, no, ni siquiera ahí, porque la verdad no eres mi tipo, lo siento.

- Hieres mis sentimientos, Liam – Lloriqueo falsamente, Louis.

- No te preocupes, amigo, yo estoy aquí para ti – Stan abrazo a Louis y este lloro dramáticamente en su hombro.

Harry miraba la escena asombrado, jamás había visto que cuatro amigos tuvieran una confianza tan increíblemente grande como para comportarse de esa forma. Se acercó a su madre que aun seguía en la habitación y pregunto tímidamente.

- ¿Se comportan así siempre?

- Todo el tiempo – Suspiro.

- Zayn, ¿Quieres ir a cenar? – Pregunto Liam de pronto.

- Si, cla… - No alcanzo a terminar cuando Louis estallo.

- Siempre Zayn, siempre él – Se acercó a Liam y lo acuso - ¿Cuándo empezaste a odiarme?

A Liam le tembló el labio incontrolablemente, trato de controlar la risa y luego inevitablemente estallo.

- Idiota, si tú sabes que te amo, amigo – Respondió Liam, tomándolo entre sus brazos – Aparte, eres mi preferido.

- ¿Qué? – Exclamo asombrados Stan y Zayn.

- Oh, vamos chicos – Se disculpó Liam – Pensé que ya lo sabían.

- No, lo siento – Respondió Stan, sarcástico – Al parecer no me llego el memo.

- Si no los interrumpo ahora van a seguir toda la noche – Dijo súbitamente la Sra. Style – Ya es suficiente, chicos, es hora de cenar y les agradecería que fueran a lavarse ya que huelen terrible.

- Fuel culpa de Liam – Grito Louis, pero los tres le taparon la boca y lo llevaron escaleras arriba.

Harry se les quedo mirando y pensó "Vaya, va a ser una larga cena"


End file.
